And Billy Shipton Smiled
by somethingblu
Summary: Sally isn't the kind of woman to simply give up, and when the Doctor needs help to save his friends- he doesn't say no. Sally goes on an adventure with the Doctor, Jack and the gang. -A good Man goes to War -Ignores Torchwood-sorry, I love Ianto, too!


It hadn't been but two years since she last saw him, The Doctor. He'd been running to somewhere, from something and in some way little Sally Sparrow had saved Martha and the Doctor. Life hadn't been the same for her since. Larry wanted to believe that he understood why the Doctor meant so much to Sally, for her it wasn't over. She continued to search for him, for the doctor, for Martha. Anything and everything she could think of… and finally she found something a loose connection. Larry refused to go with her. He'd come to grips with the idea that Sally wasn't completely right in the head, but Sally went anyway. To the heart of London to a place she'd found in her small research pool. She'd found a link with something called Torchwood, and there was a small office associated with it that seemed to have something to do with Martha.

Sally wasn't supposed to know that Torchwood existed, let alone where people involved were located, but, then, the Doctor wasn't supposed to exist either. She had come across the fact that there was a Torchwood when she researched about the claims that there had actually been a alien ship above England. She'd been able to pass that off, but the Torchwood accounts had caught her eye. Apparently the Torchwood in London was destroyed, but there were still parts of it running, rebuilding so-to-speak. Try as she might she hadn't been able to find it's new headquarters (even with the hints that it was likely in Cardiff—there was no evidence she could find for an address), but she went to follow her one lead. When Sally came to the address and looked at the building she second-guessed herself. It looked normal, a completely innocuous building. She looked up and then shook off her doubt; the TARDIS was a police box. Hidden in plain sight, right? Sally took a deep breath and pushed on the door.

Jack was immediately aware of the sensors being tripped as Sally got to the office and he quickly got up to meet her before she wandered. While heading out, he hit on the married Martha and Mickey who had stopped by to wait and then he headed out of the lab area to meet Sally as she came in.

"What can I do for you, Sexy?" He saw her come in through the 'shop's' front door.

Sally smiled. This man reminded her of Billy Shipton despite their physical differences, "I'm looking for a Martha…"

Jack smiled back, of course she was. "May I ask why?"

Sally switched her weight between her feet, suddenly nervous, "I need to speak to her about the Doctor."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You know the Doctor?"

Sally nodded. Somehow she seemed both confident and on edge. Jack's only option was to question further. "How?"

"It's a bit of a long story…"

Jack shrugged, "I'm smart, I'm sure I can keep up."

That earned a wide grin from Sally and she nodded, "I said something like that to him when he told me that time was complicated. I guess you could say I met him when he was stuck with Martha in 1969. I used an authorized disk to send the TARDIS back to him."

Jack continued to let the grin sweep across his features. He turned slightly and held out a hand to Sally, "Anyone who had the imagination to make that up either isn't imagining or deserves to meet the Doctor anyway. Come with me."

Sally bobbed her head in agreement again and took Jack's hand to follow him. He took her through a long hallway that hadn't looked possible from the out side and then into another room with two more people in it. At first she didn't recognize either of them. Then she saw the woman more clearly. Time had definitely changed her but it was certainly the same woman that she'd seen on the tape and the street. The man next to her was holding her hand while smiling and Sally was sure that she'd never met him. She was about to speak when Jack beat her to the punch, "Martha, this girl says she knows you from when you were with the Doctor…"

Martha looked directly at Sally and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. When should I remember you from?"

Sally grinned, knowing that she'd found the right people when Martha asked 'when' not 'where.' "We didn't exactly meet. I saw you on a DVD and then when you were in a hurry with 'four things and a lizard.'"

Martha paused in thought; you could tell she was running through things in her mind, "Angels? When we were stuck? We wrote you in some weird house…"

"Drumlins. Yes, that's me," Sally held her hand out and Martha shook it.

"How did you find us? You didn't have much to go on."

"Patience and dedication?"

Jack laughed and Mickey shook his head, "You and Rose both."

That seemed to strike a chord with all of them, though Sally wasn't sure why. Rose seemed to be a sore subject because right as she thought that, Jack changed the subject, "So… the Doctor, huh?"

"Yeah… Somehow I just know it's not over," Everyone nodded their agreement, they knew how that was. In some way it happened like that to all of them.

Changing the subject again Jack said, "Sally, the Doctor's…. changed…"

Sally was surprised, he'd seemed outside of time when she'd met him, "Changed? What? Do you mean no TARDIS anymore?"

"No, he still has the TARDIS…" Jack was a loss for words at how to explain it all.

"Then…?" Sally prompted him.

"What do you know about where the Doctor is from, Sally?"

Jack's question seemed silly. Like he was implying that the Doctor wasn't hu—

"Oh my God… he not human…" Sally paused and looked around the room looking for confirmation finding it and then in wonder, "Are you?"

Martha nodded, "Both my husband and I are guilty as charged."

Sally looked at Jack, "My parent were human," Jack evaded.

"So, he's an alien?"

Martha smiled, "The Doctor's a timelord. He's from another planet and is really different—think two hearts, kind of different—he lives inside the TARDIS and is VERY old. When you see him again he's going to look completely different. He'll recognize you but look different because if he gets wounded his body fixes itself by healing. The side effect though is that he sort of regenerates into a new person…"

Sally had prided herself on always being able to handle and accept the information she found without freaking out. But now she suddenly just sat down. She got to end of Martha's speech and that helped her pride but not much. Jack came down to her level and was at her side. Sally reached for his hand to solidify her connection to reality. Everyone just waited for a minute so Sally could recover. She took a few deep breaths and regained her control. "Okay, I'm okay."

"Sure?"

"Yep. A little stunned and woozy, but I shouldn't be surprised. He had a DVD make a blue box that was bigger on the inside than the outside move while it had moving angel statues guarding it and trying to kill me. The Doctor being an alien somehow shouldn't surprise me… I imagine that people do freak out a little though, when they find out…"

"Yep, you definitely belong here," jack laughed lightly before Mickey stood up.

"Sally? I'm Mickey, I travelled with the Doctor before and with Martha some."

Sally reached our and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, you're married to Martha?"

Both Martha and Mickey nodded, their movement in unison. She wouldn't have put them together in her mind had she met them separately. And yet, the two of them seemed to fit well together. It wasn't an obvious match, but it was a match.

Jack turned around but talked over his shoulder, "Sally, you can stay here until I finish fixing my vortex manipulator, then we'll find the doctor… or he'll find us. He sent a message on psychic paper…"

Sally smiled at the fact that almost none of that made sense to her and that she found comfort in that. When she moved to get up, Jack reached out a hand and helped her up which succeeded in getting close to him. Her stomach did a flutter as she came into his personal space that had been missing since she'd started dating Larry. And then she realized… that's what Billy and Jack had in common….


End file.
